


You Colored All The Blackened Walls

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bouncer Bang Chan, College Student Han, Customer Felix, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Makeouts, Skz Club, Stripper AU, Stripper Changbin, Stripper Lee Know, strip club, underground rapper, whipped boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: Han Jisung is a lonely college student struggling between classes and his newly fledged rapping career when his brother Felix takes him to the Skz Club downtown. There he meets the ethereal but cold Lee Know who doesn’t want anything to do with him.Unfortunately a chance encounter has him meeting Jisung again, and Jisung doesn’t plan on letting Lee Know go anytime soon.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	You Colored All The Blackened Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name, Age, Where do you live?

Jisung doesn’t know what he's doing here. 

The strobe lights hurt his eyes and the loud, pounding music makes his eardums feel numb. There are underdressed guys swinging their hips and asses around poles, smooth tanned skin and thick thighs all on display and Jisung is sure if their mother saw where they were now she’d have a cow. Which is why he really wishes his incorrigible little brother wouldn’t drag him here. 

“Come on, hyung,” Felix says, bringing him further in to the bar. “Live a little.”

Jisung thinks he’s been living just _fine_ but Felix has been on him recently about going to this club, as Felix has recently gotten VERY interested in one particular dancer by the name of Dwaekki. 

Jisung can’t fathom why in the world anyone would choose a nickname that literally means “Pig-Rabbit” but he guesses he can’t comment when his own nickname is quokka. 

Jisung is just about to complain again and maybe try to convince Felix to just go back home but Felix suddenly perks up, “it’s starting!”

“What’s starting-,” but Jisung is cut off when the lights suddenly go out. The music quickly changes to a more sultry tone and the slow melody makes Jisung both nervous and anticipating.

Jisung stands there silently as the stage suddenly lights up. A row of guys walk in and they begin by slowly making turns around the poles. Jisung’s eyes are glued to them when Felix nudges him excitedly. 

“That’s him!,” he exclaims. “That’s Dwaekki!”

He points to the shortest boy on the far left. He has silver hair and a slight undercut and okay, Jisung can admit he’s pretty hot. He’s also definitely the more masculine type that Felix is usually a sucker for. 

But when he starts grinding his hips on the pole Jisung thinks he finally _really_ knows what Felix is so crazy about.

Dwaekki’s hips are ridiculously flexible and go insane in every direction, grinding and swinging like nothing Jisung has ever seen, and he has to admit it’s really sexy, if not a little too much for him. His little brother on the other hand goes absolutely mad for it. He makes a squealing noise and covers half of his face in embarrassment, but he still stares at Dwaekki’s hips, and when Dwaekki notices he gives a sultry wink at Felix. Before Felix can fall over from excitement Jisung quickly grabs hold of him, laughing.

He’s still chuckling to himself at Felix’s reactions when suddenly the song changes and in walks another man. 

The beat now is slower, more seductive, and the newcomer walks leisurely, almost lazily, towards the center of the stage. But even from here Jisung can see a gracefulness to his movements, a sureness to the way he carries himself. He has long legs and good body proportions, and he’s wearing a silk dress shirt over a pair of black slacks that hug his thighs. When he turns to face the audience Jisung gets struck dumb by how pretty he is. 

It’s like a work of art, Jisung thinks dazedly. The man has the most beautiful clear black eyes Jisung has ever seen. His dark hair is smooth and silky, and his nose is sharp like a painting’s. Jisung’s already halfway in love when the man’s eyes twinkle at his in the dim lighting of the club. 

Felix is saying something to him but he can’t hear it through the blood rushing in his ears, all that comes out is a, “Who’s that?”

Felix looks to the stage, probably only now noticing the newcomer as his eyes were fixed on Dwaekki the whole time. 

“Oh him?,” Felix shouts over the music. “I think he’s... Reeno? Leeno?,” Felix shrugs. “I don’t really know.”

He spots a waiter and asks him.

“Who’s the guy in the middle?,” Felix says while Jisung’s eyes never leave the man making seductive bedroom eyes at everyone across the room.

“Oh, that’s Lee Know,” the waiter replies with a smile. “He’s the best dancer we’ve got.” 

“Ohhh,” Felix says, nodding. “Thank you.”

When the waiter leaves Felix turns to him and smiles. 

“Hyung,” he says, voice teasing. “Are you interested in him?”

But Jisung is already back to gazing fixedly at the man at the center as the music changes into a proper song. 

_Like a river, like a river, sh-  
Like a river, like a river, sh-  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

The man starts by executing a difficult looking swing, thick thighs clenched around the pole as Jisung stares. His eyes can’t seem to stop following the man’s movements .

_How do you fall in love?  
Harder than a bullet could hit you  
How do we fall apart?  
Faster than a hairpin trigger_

Jisung tries to keep his eyes respectfully above the man’s neck but it’s hard and the guy must know it because he keep swinging and climbing, throwing his head back and doing splits like nobody’s business that it’s almost too much for Jisung to handle. 

_Tales of an endless heart  
Cursed is the fool who's willing  
Can't change the way we are  
One kiss away from killing_

The man suddenly sinks to the floor, knees bent, and starts crawling to the front. A lot of customers throw money at him, and Lee Know turns and lies on his back, thrusting his hips up to the audience. Jisung has to bring his hands over his eyes to cover the sight before he really has a meltdown. He signals the waiter for a drink instead.

When Jisung turns back he’s captivated again by the ethereal being writhing onstage, eyes glued. 

_Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver  
Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

__

__

_Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver  
One last breath 'til the tears start to wither  
Like a river, like a river  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

When the song is over Jisung immediately turns to Felix to ask, “is he available?” 

“Huh?,” Felix asks. “What?”

Jisung looks at him straight in the eyes. “Is he available for a one on one?”

-

It turns out Lee Know _is_ available for a private lap dance but he’s ridiculously expensive and Jisung is gonna have to apologize to his wallet for the next few days.

It’s okay though, Jisung doesn’t think he’s gonna regret it. And when Lee Know walks in in just his boxers Jisung already feels like he has half his money’s worth right there.

“Hey,” Lee Know says, his voice smooth like honey. It’s at a higher pitch than Jisung expected, but he doesn’t mind. It’s just as pretty as the rest of him. 

Jisung smiles, trying for friendly even though he’s shaking with nerves. 

Maybe his nerves show on his face anyway because Lee comes over behind Jisung to give him a light massage.

“Relax,” Lee Know says to him, hands massaging Jisung’s shoulders as his mouth whispers at Jisung’s ear. “I’ve got you.”

Lee Know moves to stand in front again, his bulge right at Jisung’s face and Jisung swallows hard.

Jisung tries instead to look up at Lee Know, and when he does Lee Know’s black eyes stare coolly down at him from above.

Lee Know tsks at him but continues, and Jisung licks his lips as Lee Know starts slowly grinding down on him. 

He’s such a natural at it, hips moving smoothly to every beat of the song and Jisung’s pants already feel much tighter than they were before. But Jisung really can’t bring himself to care when Lee Know starts thrusting his crotch inches away from Jisung’s face.

“I saw you, you know,” Lee Know says, suddenly.

“Huh?,” Jisung replies dumbly, mesmerized by Lee Know’s sculpted body writhing so close to his.

Lee Know makes a small turn around and walks over to the pole at the center of the small room meant for holding private dances. 

“You were really cute, so I was a looking at you almost the whole time,” Lee Know continues, making an effortless swing around the pole. Jisung whistles. 

“Oh,” Jisung says, blushing when he realizes what Lee Know had just said. He laughs shyly. 

“You were all I could see, really.” 

Lee Know gives Jisung a look he can’t decipher before turning upside down, thighs clenching to lock him in place. 

“Who was the pretty boy beside you?,” he asks.

Jisung bites his lip, hoping Lee Know isn’t interested in Felix. 

“He’s my little brother,” Jisung replies lightly, and Lee Know hums.

“He’s cute,” Lee Know says, making Jisung’s heart sink before adding, “but I personally find you cuter.”

Jisung smiles a pleased smile at that, and Lee Know smiles a small one back at him. 

He twirls on the pole some more as Jisung watches, eyes transfixed to the man before him.

“Have you been doing this for long?,” Jisung asks after a while. Lee Know hums, in the middle of a complicated maneuver.

“Two years maybe?,” he says. “I used to be really clumsy.”

Lee Know sinks to the floor on a split. 

“Not anymore from what I can tell,” Jisung mutters under his breath. 

Lee Know chuckles at that. 

When Lee Know walks over to him to sit on his lap he lets out a groan, hands itching at his sides.

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Jisung breathes, mouth hanging open in shock, head tilted back to look at him. 

Lee Know laughs wholeheartedly then, cheeks pink, and Jisung must really be screwed because even his _mouth_ is perfect. 

“I’ll give you a treat, just because you’re so cute.” 

Jisung stares dazedly back at Lee Know.  
“Is that allowed?,” he asks.

Lee Know shrugs. “Only if I want to.” 

He smiles cheekily down at Jisung before grabbing Jisung’s face and pulling it towards him. Jisung can’t even get a word out before his lips meet Lee Know’s in an open mouthed kiss. 

Lee Know licks his way hotly into Jisung’s mouth and Jisung can’t help but let out a moan. He’s hard as a rock and Lee Know keeps kissing him like he wants to _ruin_ Jisung for anyone else. And to be honest Jisung is pretty sure he’s succeeding because holy shit-

The door bangs open and in walks a broad shouldered bouncer. 

“Lee Know,” the man says. “Time’s up.”

Lee Know leisurely gets off of Jisung while Jisung’s head is still cloudy with arousal. 

“Channie-hyung,” he says. “I had five more minutes. “

The man, ‘Channie-hyung’, tsks at Lee Know. “You aren’t supposed to tease the customers so much,” he says. “You know how JYP feels about it.”

Lee Know waves a hand, “this kid is harmless, I’m pretty sure it’s his first time here,” he says, and Jisung wonders hazily whether he was _that_ obvious. “I just wanted to make it special for him.”

The bouncer stares back at Lee Know for a few seconds before finally rubbing a hand to back of his head. 

“If you’re sure,” he says, looking away.  
“I’m sure~,” Lee Know says. He shows the guy out before returning to sit on Jisung’s lap.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “Chan-hyung is a little paranoid since last time someone got too handsy with a dancer.” He looks down at Jisung. “But you won’t right?”

Jisung nods eagerly, not wanting to give Lee Know the wrong impression. Lee Know just smiles at him, satisfied, before humming. 

“Well, I was planning to kiss for a little longer but Chan-hyung ruined the mood.”

Jisung blanches. 

“Could I- could I at least get your name?”

Lee Know looks down at him. “Lee Know.”

Jisung shakes his head. “No, your real nam-“

“Uh uh,” Lee Know says, pushing a finger to Jisung’s lips to silence him. “We don’t give out our names like that here, it’s against the rules.”

“Then- then,” Jisung flounders. “Can I at least get your age?”

Lee know laughs, “it could be considered rude to ask someone that you know,” he says, tone scolding but his eyes still twinkle at Jisung. He leans back on his hips, and Jisung shifts to keep close to him, arms out ready to catch him in case he falls.

“I’m 22,” Lee Know says, eyes to the ceiling before looking down at Jisung again. “And you are?” 

“20,” Jisung says. 

Lee Know whistles lowly. “You’re a kid.”

“I’m only two years younger,” Jisung retorts. “I’m not a kid.” 

Lee Know pinches his cheek. “You’re not a kid but you’re not an adult either~” 

He lowers his head to level his eyes with Jisung’s, and Jisung can’t help but get lost in the dark depths of them. 

“When did you even turn 20?,” Lee Know asks, tilting his head. Jisung puffs his cheeks, looking away. 

“A month ago,” he mumbles under his breath. 

“What was that?,” Lee Know asks, a smirk on his face. 

“A month ago, okay?!”

Lee Know laughs at him for the umpteenth time this evening, and Jisung flushes.

“A month ago you were just a teenager,” Lee Know chuckles until something seems to come to mind. “Wait, doesn’t that mean I’m your hyung?”

He smiles mischievously at Jisung so Jisung sighs. “Yes, hyung.”

Lee Know laughs at him again, pleased, before getting up. 

“Well,” he says, rubbing off imaginary dust off his legs as he stands and fixes himself. “I’d better go before Chan-hyung /really/ starts to worry.” 

Jisung quickly gets up as well. “Can I see you again?!”

Lee Know gives him a teasing smile. “You can come back here anytime.”

But Jisung shakes his head and gulps.

“I mean can I see you somewhere else, we could get a coffee or-“

Lee Know gives him a look that shuts Jisung up before turning away and heading to the door. 

“Sorry,” he says. “I don’t date customers.”

He closes the door behind him and Jisung is left alone in the empty room.

-

Jisung stares dazedly at his bedroom ceiling. They had gone home after half an hour because Felix had a paper he needed to pass to his professor by midnight and though Jisung would have stayed behind himself he couldn’t find Lee Know anywhere. It was as if he’d just disappeared.

Jisung thinks of what to do. If he keeps going to the club he’s sure he’ll go broke, but he can’t fathom not seeing Lee Know again.

Should he get another job? He’s already getting some money doing underground rapping, though it’s not much. 

Jisung resolves to find a job at the mall, he needs the extra cash anyway.

-

Jisung pushes a cart full of folded up dress shirts along the department store. He’s a store clerk now, and it’s been two whole weeks since the night he met Lee Know. He hasn’t had much free time to go to the club recently since juggling classes and his newbie rapping career, now adding to that a part time job and you have yourself a very exhausted Jisung pushing a cart along lazily in the department store of one of the local malls. There’s a mother and daughter arguing in the aisle over about what dress the daughter should pick for prom and Jisung hastily avoids _that_ in case they ask for his opinion. 

He’s pushing the cart so fast he doesn’t realize he’s bumping into someone until he does. 

“Oh shit-,” Jisung says, quickly moving back. “I’m sorry.” 

Jisung looks up to the person he’s just hit, and freezes. 

The man is wearing a black face mask that covers his nose and mouth, but Jisung could recognize those eyes anywhere. They’re the same clear black orbs that have been haunting Jisung’s dreams every night.

Lee Know looks surprised to see him, too. His eyes widen in shock, and Jisung brings a hand up awkwardly to scratch the back of his head. 

“Hello, hyung.”


End file.
